movies not as exciting as the aftershow
by simply script
Summary: the movie was supposed to be a thriller, but that didnt even compare to the car ride home and the aftershow. ExBxAxJ


They were all exhausted. Alice had decided that Bella, Edward, Jasper, and herself should go see the newest thriller movie. The three vampires seemed equally amused whenever Bella jumped at the slightest thing, but no one was more interested than Edward. Whenever Bella jumped in reaction to what was on the movie screen her breasts involuntarily moved in the low cut shirt Alice made her wear. Edward couldn't take his eyes off her and started to think about all the things he could do to her to make her scream in pleasure.

Now, in the enclosed space of the car Edward's emotions were in turn affecting jasper and Alice in the front seat. Bella looked over to see the lust in Edward's eyes and was immediately turned on; she couldn't wait till they got to the house so she could rip his clothes off of his perfect body. Jasper felt the extra lust Bella was putting into the air and could barely control the moan that was threatening to escape his lips. Everyone in the car now shifted uncomfortably as they unconcealed lust swirled in the air. Alice pressed the gas pedal harder while jasper ran his hand up Alice's leg.

Edward couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Bella into her side of the car door and started to kiss and suck on her collarbone and neck. All the while Bella started to run her hands up and down the front of his shirt. Jasper, in his uncontrolled state of lust, reached into the backseat and gripped Edwards's firm butt, which made Edward groan loudly. Bella started to pinch her nipples and Edward shifted and kissed jasper hard on the lips. Alice and Bella moaned at the same time; while the car pulled up into the Cullen drive way. Thank fully the house was deserted and Edward raced to open Bella's door as soon as possible, but he was beaten by Alice. Alice opened the door grabbed Bella and kissed her fully on the lips while pushing her hand up Bella's shirt. Bella moaned and arched her back in response.

The four of them raced up into the house towards Edward's room. After looking at Bella with a questioning look, Edward started to pull up her shirt to expose her hard pink nipples to Alice and jasper. At once Jasper moved behind Alice; both were watching Edward and Bella, and Alice started to rub Jasper's erection, while jasper pinched Alice's nipples. Bella looked towards Alice and jasper while pulling down her pants and thong, and then she walked up to Alice again and kissed while moaning loudly. At vampire speed the other three removed their clothing. Soon enough Alice jumped onto Bella and started to grind her pussy against hers, making Bella squirm and try to thrust her hips. Bella continued moaning as Alice grinded against her and Edward thrust two fingers into her dripping center. Bella screamed his name and thrust her hips harder.

Jasper walked over to the girls and after making out with Edward for a few minutes thrust his cock into Alice's face. Alice sucked his cock into her mouth and started to suck it while running her nails over the base of it and Bella's nipples. Edward continued to thrust into Bella, and in no time Bella screamed Edwards name and came all over his hands. Groaned and gripped his cock after a few pumps of his hand he lined up at Bella's entrance and pushed Alice off of her. Jasper took his cock out of Alice's mouth and bent her over onto all fours facing Bella. He lined up at Alice's entrance and thrust into her at the same time as Edward. The girls both threw back their heads in pleasure and screamed. Edward thrust into Bella slowly at first then faster and faster; jasper mimicked Edward and soon everyone was moaning or groaning.

Alice leaned in and started to kiss Bella roughly, making little moans in the back of her throat. Alice came first moaning jasper's name over and over making cum and lean over to kiss Edward. Bella couldn't take it anymore she saw the two boys kiss and came again as Edward shot his load into Bella. All four of them lay down next to each other exhausted with smirks on their faces. Alice and Bella softly fondling each other, when Edward said, "Next time I pick the movie!"


End file.
